Ébola: El origen de todo
by Jorgelatina
Summary: Narra la historia de Ramiro, un joven periodista que presencia el nacimiento del brote del ébola del año 2014. Escrito para un trabajo de clase. INSPIRADO en hechos reales.
Bueno, este es un guión que realicé para un trabajo escolar. Lo subo para aprovecharlo, para que entretenga a alguien y no caiga en el olvido y para informar que si no he subido últimamente capítulos de ningún fic es porque estoy preparando varios proyectos muy grandes, muy muy grandes...

Que lo disfrutes ;)

INSPIRADO en hechos reales

Me llamo Ramiro, soy un jover periodista que se dedica a escribir reportajes para diferentes revistas de viajes y esa tarde me encontraba tomando apuntes cuando, de repente, oí unos gritos:

-¡Emile ha muerto!¡Emile ha muerto!Eran unos gritos de desesperación y miedo. A pesar de estar pronunciados en guineano seguían sintiéndose desgarradores.

Pero volvamos al principio... Un Catorce de Enero de 2014.

Me encontraba en la pequeña aldea de Méliandou, en Guinea-Conakri, para hacer un reportaje del conocido árbol local,"Iolibelo".

-¿Iolibelo?

-Par là (Por allí)- Me respondió un nativo señalándome un camino de tierra

-Merci (Gracias) -Le respondí en Francés, el idioma nacional de Guinea

Al cabo de un par de minutos lo ví, tampoco era tan grande, pero sobresalía del resto del entorno con notoriedad.

Aproveché a hacerle un par de fotos al árbol, tomé apuntes y volví a mi hotel, donde escribiría todo el reportaje. El viaje es largo, y si no salía a tiempo no podría volver en un par de días a la capital, Conakri.

Entonces oí esos gritos:

-¡Emile ha muerto!¡Emile ha muerto!¡Llamad al curandero!¡Está embrujado!

Eso sí que me extrañó, pero, claro; no sabía lo que acababa de presenciar.

(···)

-Une chambre, s'il vous plait (Una habitación, por favor) - No me resultaba costoso hablar en Francés, viví un par de años en Argelia y ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Bien sûr (Por supuesto)

El amable recepcionista me condujo a mi habitación y yo me dispuse a escribir, pero esos gritos no dejaban de hacerme pensar... ¿A que se refería con que estaba embrujado? Sé que en las aldeas remotas hay multitud de creencias, pero Mèliandou acogía a turistas de vez en cuando. Pronto volvería a ver que pasó, total, tenía que volver para tomar más fotos...

A la semana siguiente volví, y grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar las novedades locales:

-toute la famille? (¿Toda la familia?)

-Oui (sí)

-Mon dieu! (¡Por Dios!)

Toda la familia del tal Emile había muerto en tan poco tiempo, algo estaba pasando...

el niño sufrió fuertes fiebres, vómitos y diarreas antes de morir.

Según me contaron algunos locales, el niño, Emile, había sido maldecido por el dios Iolibelo después de que saliera a cazar murciélagos con sus amigos al árbol del mismo nombre.

Entonces se me encendió la chispa y rápidamente me fui a Conakri. Tenía que saber que enfermedad había contraído.

-Malaria, dengue... son demasiadas, sin embargo, no pueden ser transmitidas por murciélagos...

Dos semanas después del fallecimiento volvía acercarme a Mèliandou. Ya había enviado el reportaje por lo que disponía de tiempo libre.

Al llegar deseé no haber pisado esas tierras por tercera vez.

-¿Que demonios está pasando? ¿Que es esto?

Había una pila de unos 9 cadáveres en la puerta del curandero del pueblo, algunos estaban repletos de sangre y otros tenían los ojos enrojecidos, daba bastante asco ver eso, pero al menos ya tenía lo que necesitaba

-A ver a ver... fiebre, diarrea, vómito, ojos rojos, sangre... ¡Ébola!¡No puede ser!

Rápidamente busqué el teléfono de la OMS, ellos deberían ser informados de inmediato.

-Sede de la OMS en África, ¿digame?

-¡Creo haber descubierto un brote del virus ébola en Mèliandou!

-¿Donde? - me contestó perpleja la teleoperadora que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

-Mèliandou, Guinea Conakri ¡Dense prisa!

Acababa de descubrir el último brote de uno de los virus más letales, el Virus del Ébola.

Emile Ouamouno fue el primer fallecido por ébola en el brote de 2014 después de contraer la enfermedad al estar en contacto con los murciélagos que habitan en el interior del árbol Iolibelo.

De su familia solo se salvó su padre.

Aproximadamente 2127 personas fueron infectadas por el brote del ébola en 2014 - 2015.

1145 de ellas fallecieron (tasa de mortalidad: 54%).

Actualmente existe una vacuna experimental con un porcentaje de éxito del 100%


End file.
